EmmetStyle Drabbles
by TheSwedishMinifigure
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Emmet and Lucy and company.
1. Rainy day

The door slammed open. A wet figure stomped in into the small apartment hallway.

He threw off his shoes, and placed his wet helmet on the fridge.

"Oh,You're home!" A female voice yelled from the apartment bedroom.

He raised his head slowly to see a short female who had a bright smile on her face. She reached out her arms to give him a bear hug when she suddenly drew back.

"Yuck! You're just as wet as a wet dog Emmet." She wrinkled her nose and frowned slightly. But that frown turned upside down just as fast as it came to be on her face.

"You go sit on the couch, I'll get you some blankets and a warm cup of chocolate. How about that?" She said and rubbed his back.

He nodded slowly and turned to the couch as she ran into the bedroom to get a bunch of blankets for him.

"Lucy… you know I can do things myself, I'm not helpless." He said as she walked over to him.

"You're going to get sick if you keep those wet clothes on. Take em' off." She said ignoring his complaints about her helping him.

"You're not my mom you know." He mumbled.

"What?" She answered. He didn't even bother answer her question. He threw off his 2 wet shirts, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. He struggled off his pants and threw a blanket around his legs, and one around his body.

"Here you go." Lucy said and settled down in the couch beside him.

"Two? You said you were only getting one." And took one of the cups with warm liquid from

her hands.

"Well, now you got two which is even better." She mumbled and rested her head against his shoulder. Taking his free hand in hers as she put down the other cup on the coffee table.

"Are you sure YOU don't want the other one? Cuz I'm pretty sure I don't need it." He sipped some of the warm chocolate.

"What? I put a lot of love and effort in these, and you don't want them?" She joked and pecked his nose.

He shook his head in surprise and looked her right in the eyes. She smiled widely.

"Ok, What was that for?" He licked his lips and nodded slowly.

"Because I Love you" She said and kissed his cheek.

"Uhuhmm…" He mumbled.

"Do you love me?" She said and pouted her out her under lip. He turned his head down to look at her. When he suddenly smiled.

"I do."

She smiled up at him as he put an arm around her shoulders, and nuzzled his face in her hair.

A/N Hello fandom! I'm actually not new in this community but I'm new at writing stories like this. So I'm just going to put probably loads of EmmetStyle stories like one of my friends have done before here. Warning! These stories may contain some UniBenny and BabsCop stories too… I'm also up for suggestions! :)


	2. Mine only mine

"Ughh" he groaned at the sudden knock on his bedroom door.

He raised his head slowly and frowned when he looked at his alarm clock.

"Who would visit me at this time of the night?" He whispered to himself so that the person outside wouldn't hear, as he sat up gently in his bed.

He grabbed his old hockey stick just in case it was an intruder.

He sneaked up slowly against the door and grabbed the handle. Ready to throw it open and beat the heck out of the person on the other side.

"Emmet? Are you awake?" A familiar voice said. His eyes wide open as he opened the bedroom door.

"Yes."

There stood Lucy. But why was she here? It was like three in the morning. He was about to question it until he saw how upset she was. He hugged her tightly (and dropped the hockey stick) as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Lucy, uhm how are you?" He tried.

He was usually really good with words but now the words just rambled out of his mouth like cereal.

He walked her over to the couch and sat down. His arms still wrapped around her as she let out a tired sob before talking.

" I don't know why I'm crying over this…" she groaned and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

" But what is it then? Can you please tell me Luce?" He pleaded just to know what was bothering her. He cared a little too much sometimes but Lucy didn't scold him for it because she knew would do the same if she was in his shoes. But this time it was kinda annoying because she was tired.

"Ok, I'll tell you if you stop worrying like an overprotective mom." She mumbled not wanting to move her head from it's position. But tilted it up to look at his face.

His green eyes wanting nothing more that to help.

She sighed so lovestruck she was. Every time she looked straight into his eyes it was like she came to an another universe. It was almost magical. She loved almost everything that had to do with him. Yeah, right he might be a bit chubby but that doesn't change a thing. She didn't care what he looked like if he wasn't the same on the inside. It's all about his personality.

She was in Love. And it was weird. But in a good way.

"Lucy?" His voice startled her thoughts.

"Yeah right! I just got a little a carried away." She blushed and cleared her throat. Forceing away her gaze from his.

" You might be wondering why I'm here… at this time." She turned to look at her feet.

He nodded.

" I just… uhm wanted to be with you…" she mumbled as he raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" He made a gesture with his hands. "Go on."

She swallowed thickly. " ...how can I explain this despite being akward?" She procceded on.

"I won't cringe, just tell me, it's ok." He said and grabbed her hand gently.

She did everything to not look him in the eyes just to be carried away in her dream world

again but it was almost impossible.

"W-well… I've been haveing nightmares…" She stuttered.

"Uhuh"

"And they're all about you jumping through that window. And when you take that faithful leap into 'the eternal abyss of nothingness'. I knew deep inside that you'll come back but you never did. And the last thing I could thing of before I got freezed to death was you. Only you no one else."

She was nearly about to cry again. She turned to look at him. And his skin was just as pale as a white paper and his face flat and emoitonless.

"Emmet?" She shook his shoulder lightly as he snapped back to reality.

Now it was his turn to clear his throat. He turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"So what you're saying is…?" He stuttered.

" I- I don't want you to go…" She let out a small sob.

"Go? Where?" He was by now very confused where she was going with this.

He jumped back as she threw her arms around him and placed her her chin on his shoulder and started to cry.

"Anywhere where I can't be with you." She sobbed.

He hugged her back. Though he was still very confused he couldn't help himself.

" I won't go anywhere I promise". He smiled. "You can be stuck with me as long as you want."

"I don't have a problem with that." She chuckled.


	3. Fights between Guys

Suggested by: Guest

Prompt:Can u do one where batman and emmet get in a fight and they start throwing punches at each other

A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't write an a authors note in the last one. But I just wanted to say that I do not own that story it's just my version of it, it's based on "you are special to me" by xXCrossArrowXx and you should go read that one.

I'm still up for suggestions cuz I'm runnin' out of ideas :)

This started off as a normal day. Emmet and Lucy were walking towards the dog -the rebuilt one- for an 'important' meeting Gandalf were hosting. None of them wanted to go to those boring meetings.

They both really just wanted to stay at home, maybe watch some TV while snuggling under some warm blankets with a bowl of popcorn in their laps as the autumn weather was raging on outside their windows.

Nope! They had to go there, whether they wanted it or not. Both dressed in warm jackets and hats. Well only Emmet had a hat. Lucy by the way just had her hood up.

They sat down beside Batman when they got in. Lucy sat in the middle of the two men.

The meeting was as usual long and boring, everyone was waiting patiently for Gandalf to end his last sentence but he never did. They were all just bombarded with more unnecessary information.

A soft snore from Benny (who had fallen asleep) didn't even bother him and his nonstop speaking.

Batman yawned loudly and unfortunately threw his left arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"What are you doin'?" She hissed. And tried to scramble out of his grasp.

"What? I ain't doing anything" he scoffed and pressed her into his side as she refused and begged for him to let go.

"Hey!" Emmet said and adjusted Batman's arms away from Lucy as she placed her head on his shoulder for protection.

"What's that kid? You don't own her ya know" Batman grumbled and tried to take her back to him again.

"No, of course I don't but if She needs help then I'll help her." He Mumbled into her hair as he tried his best to comfort her.

"Well I don't see why She needs your help now." Batman crossed his arms and straightened his back as he looked at Emmet with squinted eyes.

Emmet only sent him an angry glare and turned his head to look at Lucy who still had her head resting on his shoulder. He mumbled a few comforting words to her as he did and a smile bloomed on her face.

Until Batman made an another move and tried to make her kiss him. She stuck out her tongue and grasped Emmet's arm tightly.

"Will you stop?!" Emmet yelled which caused a few heads to look their at their direction.

"Not until I get one kiss!" He said and put his arms around her waist and tried to drag her away from Emmet's arm.

Emmet got up and clenched his fists just like he challenged Batman. And he accepted.

Batman threw himself up from where he sat and forced a fist into Emmet's stomach which caused him to groan in pain.

The fight had only just begun.

Emmet threw a fist at Batman's face in rage but of course his opponent dodged it and he fell to the ground because of the force of his incoming hit.

Batman went to kick his foot to his face, but he rolled before it hit the ground.

As it did Emmet grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

He groaned and scratched his head as Emmet charged an attack from above. He jumped onto Batman and almost crushed him with his weight.

As Emmet laid over him he rolled them down the "stairs"causing people who sat there to run away from their path. They hit eachother's faces several times in the progress.

It ended with them fighting where Gandalf have been standing before (who now have been knocked down from his place) as they lazily threw punches at each other with exhaust.

"I told you... to stop…" Emmet breathed and gave Batman a lazy slap against his face.

"I don't care…kid." He mumbled and tried to punch Emmet in the stomach but was too tired to even put force in it.

Lucy sighed and walked down to them (the meeting have ended long ago if you wonder)

She tapped Emmet on the shoulder and he turned his head slowly to look down at her with a smile as she pointed at the exit. She took his hand and dragged him out of the dog.

" Goodbye Bats!" She yelled as they walked.

Batman fell forward and groaned.

" You two have to stop fighting." Lucy said as she said as she put a bandage around his leg.

" He touched you, and you didn't like it I saw it with my own eyes" Emmet mumbled and clenched his teeth in annoyance and sent her a glare.

She smiled sadly and carefully put a bandaid over his broken nose and kissed it gently.

"I know I know but you don't have to sacrifice yourself to help me, I mean I'm not helpless."

She sat down beside him and nuzzled her head into his.

"Mm…I would do anything to make you feel alright..." he mumbled.

"I know" She smiled.

A/N this one feels poorly written. I'm still new at this… :T


End file.
